Rain
by Akamaru-chan
Summary: Boy meets Girl, Girl meets boy a story of love and unrequited love, hearts break, tears fall, all in the rain… Multipairing story, details inside
1. A Foreshadowing

**Title: Rain**

**Description: Boy meets Girl, Girl meets boy a story of love and un-requited love, hearts break, tears fall, all in the rain… Multi-pairing story, details inside**

**Pairings: Temari x Shikamaru, Ino x Shikamaru, Chouji x Ino, Temari x Neji, Hinata x Naruto(one sided), Sasuke x Sakura (semi-one sided), Hinata x Sasuke, Naruto x Sakura, Hanabi x Konohamaru, Kakashi x Anko, Tsunade x Jiraya, Shizune x Jiraya, Orochimaru x Tsunade (one sided), etc…**

**Rating: T (for swearing, and violence)**

**Author's Note: My first ever chapter fic (not really, but the first one I'm actually going to see to the end) so it might be a bit messed up, I'm not quite sure exactly why I'm bothering to do a chapter fic. But I suppose its because I wanted to do something different, and something dramatic and suspense filled…yeah, that might be it. Anyway, the only change I made to any of the characters is that Shikamaru is still a chunnin and Sasuke is not yet with Orochimaru. Got it? Good…**

**Comments: I shalt not continue to the next chapter untill I get at least one review. Constructive critique is awsome but flaming not so much. Its not rocket science people…**

…

_It was a dark and dreary day…_

…

But the chunnin expected as much. It was, after all, about to be the worst day of his life. He could already feel his heart breaking and he hadn't even said the words yet. Of course, if Temari stayed true to her normal character it wouldn't be the only thing breaking that night. He could already feel the bruises. It would be easier to back out now. Hell, Shikamaru Nara was a lazy ass chicken, nobody would think anything less of him if he didn't do it, nobody even knew he was going to do it. After all, they were the perfect couple, so who would expect a thing. He could already hear Chouji telling him what and idiot he was for even thinking of doing it.

But they didn't get it did they? No, they didn't. Temari was close to a princess in the sand country, sister to the kazekage and a high ranking jounnin with her ranking growing by the minute. She was always stronger, faster, better then him. He didn't deserve her, and he was quite sure he was holding her back from her full potential. So it was only right to break up with her, for the better really, but he still had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him he was wrong. Ah, the night would be troublesome…

…

_Clouds were brewing in the east, there was going to be a storm that night…_

…

and not only the type with rain either. There was going to be a fight that night… No, more like a one sided flurry of emotion with some added tears, yells and slaps. She felt sorry for Jiraya, sorry for putting him in that position. Well, okay, it was consentual and not at all one sided. But that was no excuse. She had been drunk, but not nearly as much as he had. Besides, she had always admired the Sannin with a little more then the usual reverence. Well that was going to come to an end tonight of course. How could she possibly admire him when she was dead?

Well, okay, Tsunade-sama might not go as far as kill her, although there was no way Shizune could be certain of that. Shizune knew she would go on a rampage too if she saw her best friend kissing her boyfriend. They were lucky enough that she got called away on an emergency sugery or they would have both been dead in an instant, a result of the hokages strenght and anger. But how lucky they couldn't be quite certain. Would the hours alone given the Hokage time to cool off or just more time for her anger to sit, stew, and grow…

…

_The tiniest drops of rain began to fall…_

…

wetting a tiny Hyuuga in the center of the training field. Wide brown eyes watched her in amazement as she continued her training, ignoring the rain and pretty much everything else as she circled the wooden pole, throwing kunais from all angles until it was more kunai then wood. Her grace was amazing, more of a dance then a fight, each motion smooth and flowing. Long black hair, wetted by the rain managed to avoid her eyes and twirl around her, as if a part of her fighting dance. Konohamaru took a small motion forward, to watch from a closer view before Crack!

Hanabi heard the crack as she was in mid air, turning as she landed to face the sound. She raised two fingers so they touched the tip of their nose as a piece of hair fell attractivly framing her face. Her expression never lost its cool composure all the while and she muttered the words that activated her amazing eyes.

"Bakuugan!" she took in the ground from all angles, her white eyes searching, but found nothing. Who ever was watching her had left.

…

_And the tiny drop led to a down pour…_

…

Which the Uchiha ignored as he ran around the Kohana to practice his speed, his sharingan eyes activated as always. Each footstep was placed down forcefully, and he welcomed the exaustion, an outlit for his irritation and frustration.

She was even more annoying then usual today. Training with her was nearly impossible with all the hints of the fact that today was Valentines Day. "Do you have a valentine Sasuke-kun?" in a cocky flirty voice. If he heard that voice one more time, he would scream. Didn't she get it? He wasn't interested, not at all…but of course, the faintest flush that tainted his cheeks when she said it didn't help to convince her that he did not like her.

So he figured there was only one thing he could do to convince her of it. Fufill her fantasy and ask her out, then break up with her. Just as easy said as done. After all, its not like he held any real feelings for his pink haired teammate…

…

_and a cold bitting wind that cut like a blade blew everywhere…_

…

and the oldest girl in the main branch sighed and pulled her coat more tightly around her. She sat on the steps of the Hyuuga complex, nursing a hot cup of green tea for comfort against the cruel weather. Hinata sighed as the rain poured and the wind bit the only thing the shy girl could think was…

…

_What a horrible Valentines Day…_

…


	2. Temari's Dream

**Title:Rain**

**Chapter Title: Temari's Dream**

**Rating: T (in this chapter for blood and violence)**

**Temari's Dream:**

_Temari was back in Gennin days and it was the Chunnin exam all over again, with a blood thirsty Gaara, and her and Kankuro trying in vein to control him. She could smell the woody scent of the forest, only it had a slight hint of blood to it, as if the forest had seen a lot of death. That had been her exact thought when they stepped into the forest, followed by knowing this would be too easy. They were in the forest of death, and those bastards were there again, acting stronger then they were. And Gaara was performing the Sand coffin, only…it wasn't the same guy in the coffin, it was…oh my god, it was Chouji. Fear shown in the boys eyes as the sand enloped him, until his face was the only thing that showed...and then only his tearing, fearful eyes, which were soon covered as well. Feeling sick, she turned to face Kankuro rather then look on. _

_But it wasn't Kankuro anymore, it was Shikamaru, pleading with her to get Gaara to stop. She opened her mouth to speak, to beg to cry. And she tried, she really did, but the words wouldn't come out, and she knew if they could he wouldn't listen. Gaara turned to her, staring at her with that look in his eyes and she felt that fear again, the fear she hadn't felt in ages. Fear for her life, fear for the life of those she cared about, and the fear of being too weak to do anything to stop him. The fear that rose up in her throat and prevented her from saying a word. _

_And she couldn't help, even as Gaara clenched his fist and Chouji's blood rained down. Red soaked her skin and hair and became sticky, she was covered with it. She turned, in horror, to see a blood covered Shikamaru as well. And, he was begging her and yelling at her at the same time. Yelling at her why she didn't stop him, why she didn't even try. But she did! She did! She tried to tell him that but the words wouldn't come out. They were thought, and meant to come out but somehow her lips moved, but without sound. Trickles of sand were surrounding her, covering her mouth, binding her hands and feet and now she couldn't even move. She couldn't do anything. But she did try but remained in her place as Gaara enloped Shikamaru in the sand coffin. By now, he had gone from screaming at her to full on crying, begging her to try, oh why wouldn't she try. But she couldn't try, because she was shrinking, she was four years old again, not able to do anything when Gaara killed their mother without meaning to… _

_"Forgive him" her mother told an uncomprehending Temari, who was full of hysteria, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Forgive him, look after him, make sure he's okay...be a good example to him Temari, promise you'll look after him..." _

_"Mommy!" she finally found her voice. They were in the Suna hospital, and she was four years old, holding on tight to her mothers hand as the life slowly drained from her. "Don't leave mommy, I don't want a brother, I want you..." _

_"Look after him..." and she closed her eyes, once again dying and leaving her only daughter all alone to look after herself, and her demon brother who she had no hope of controlling. Mommy! She wanted to shout one last time, but her throat was locked again and she couldn't say a word... _

_The world was spinning again and she was back in the forest, trembling, and then collapsing to her knees, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. No...Her mom...not again, she left her alone again... _

_"Temari!" a pain-filled gasp called to her, the words jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked up, feeling the first drops of rain falling onto her face. "Help me, Ple--..." _

_But the sand covered his mouth, muffling the rest of his words. Shikamaru! She wanted to call, but couldn't. Her eyes widened with horror, and she moved to help, some how, by doing something, anything, she didn't care, she couldn't stand any more death...but she couldn't. She struggled to move but was frozen in fear, and could only look up in horror as Gaara's fist clenched, raining the blood of the only guy she had ever loved down on her, to join the blood of his best friend already on her skin. She saw a flash of lightning, felt a downpour of rain, then black... _

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Her green eyes snapped open, the last fragment of a tear leaking from them as she sat up shakily. The wind was battering against her window, the rains pattering a constant reminder of how gloomy the last few days had been. Her feet slid onto the ground and she walked over to the bathroom, stumbling a bit more then usual still getting over the dream. She finally reached the sink and splashed some water on her face, recounting the nightmare. It had been so real, so graphic, so bloody...the girl sighed and looked up, staring at the reflection of her messy hair, bloodshot eyes, and tear stained cheeks and knew it was going to be a bad day.


End file.
